


New Night

by ToughAqua777



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Quest XI Act II, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dragon Quest XI Act III, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Night Terrors, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: Eleven doesn't like sleeping anymore.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	New Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here I go being a monster again!

_Every. Night._

It's been happening every night since that day.

The day Yggdrasil fell. The day he lost his light. The day he lost his friends. The day the world began to end.

When it first happened, Eleven believed it to be like all his other nightmares. Horrifying, sorrowful, but false. _Not real._

But it was, in its own way.

...He dreads falling asleep now.

But what can he do? He needs to sleep to conserve energy, but each time he awakens, he just feels more exhausted. What's worse, this was about events that, according to his friends, never happened; he reset time specifically to prevent all of it. That's why they don't know what happens to Eleven when he falls asleep now.

It always starts with a clear night sky, a full moon shining brightly on the teen, only for it to fade ever so slowly.

The scar on his back begins to ache, and a pressure fills his chest.

The darkness comes closer as the light fades, whispers growing louder as it does.

Whispers becoming voices, voices becoming screams and laughter as they accuse, hate, plead, _kill._

He begins to tremble, cowering in the quickly dimming light as he adjusts his standing position to be covered as much as possible.

But finally, the moon turns jet black, representing a New Moon.

And a new nightmare.

An awful, painful feeling digs into his chest, El screaming as he clutches at the incorporeal phantom tearing through him. Claws drag down his back, drawing bright blood that darkens as it leaves his body, drenching his clothes.

The voices are no longer in his ears, acting as vocal knives stabbing his brain and tearing it apart from the inside.

Invisible, dark beasts encircle his limbs, biting, clawing, tearing, slashing, ripping, violating every part of Eleven even as he screams, pleads, begs for it to stop.

The clawed hand at his back digs deep into his skin, suddenly pushing forward so Eleven falls face-first into the ground.

It removed itself, and the beasts got to work on his initially guarded back, tearing, biting, clawing, slashing, ripping at fresh skin as the clothes were ruined to the point of uselessness, the initial color dampened by the loss of blood.

All the while, the phantom in El's chest was still digging away, leaving no trace, no wound, just pain. This pain heightened as he was suddenly pushed on the chest, forced to roll over so that his chest was exposed.

He still could not see them even with his unclosable, tearful eyes, but the beasts soon tore through his chest, the pain overwhelming as El's voice finally gave out, leaving him to only gap his mouth silently as he tried desperately to gasp for air in a futile effort to remain alive.

The phantom at his chest suddenly thrusted deep, the invisible hand gripping the boy's heart as it's claws dug in.

And slowly, oh so painfully slowly...it _squeezed._

The _agony_. The _tears_. The _voices_. The _darkness_.

What a _wonderful_ gift to the Luminary from Mordegon.

The phantom ripped itself out, gripping what little remained of the young, dying heart.

After that...El would scream again. His vision wouldn't clear of his nightmare even as he was comforted, gently touched by those who cared, those who would never let him bleed if they were able to prevent it. It would not be until much time had passed that El would realize that he was in no danger.

But each time he awoke, the pain felt more and more real.

...Would there be a day when the pain would truly become real?

Could the nightmare become reality?

He didn't know, he truly didn't.

But one thing's for sure...

Eleven doesn't like sleeping anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ...My mind is a dark place, isn't it? What's worse is that this isn't the deepest it's capable of going.  
> ...I scare myself sometimes.


End file.
